


Remi - A Royai Drabble Collection

by Stockholmsyndrom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: Royai drabble collectionChapter 1: Soulmate AUChapter 2: A shower sceneChapter 3: Surprise visitor





	1. Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I just want to archive all the little drabbles and filets I wrote for Tumblr prompts somewhere so here we go. It's mostly half baked AU ideas and short filets, some might grow into something bigger eventually... But I hope you enjoy the things I have!

Roy Mustang had always loved whisky. Ever since he could remember the special bottle of age old single malt at the very top of Madame's bar had been all the color he could see. He had stared at it countless times, one of the girls finding him atop the bar counter practically curled ourind his holy bottle. Never once had he attempted to open it. He knew better than that. The whisky was rare and expensive and nothing for little growing boys. So he just stared at it, swishing the precious contents around in the golden light of the bar and marveling at how beautiful it glittered.

It made him giddy to meet his soulmate soon. She would have the most beautiful amber eyes he had ever seen. Roy really hoped his soulmate would be a girl. He liked girls.

Once he had been envious of Maddie. Her soulmate had blue eyes, and Roy knew that because she was able to see the sky. And sometimes pictures of the sea, she could make out the faraway spot on the horizon where the blue of the sea and the blue of the sky bled together, never to be separated again. Just like soul mates.

But as he grew older he learned to appreciate the rarity of his soul mates eye color. Lots of things were blue. Or green. Yes he would like to see the iridescent green of a draginfly's wings. Or the lush grass. Or the supple dark roses that some of the men sometimes brought. Roy sometimes wondered whether Ishvalans loved or despised roses because of this.

But there were only a couple of things in the world that resembled the perfect shade of his soul mate's eyes. There was the bottle of whisky - fine and smokey strong and warm (or so he imagined from his aunt's description), there was a certain brand of forest honey - the most expensive one in the market place. His aunt would always pick him a jar full for his birthday. And he savored it each time. There was a nice blend of Earl Grey too, that when he would steep it exactly 4 minutes and 26 seconds would turn from a dull dark gray to the brilliant shade of amber that he admired.  
And then of course there were ambers. Not all of them had the right color, but when he was 15 and on a shopping trip with some of his sisters, he found a smooth broach that sparkled nice and warm against the cold gray jewelry in the store. He came back alone later that evening to secretly buy it, planning on giving the item to his soulmate.

*

Riza Hawkeye did not have a soul mate. She had known that ever since she was eleven. Living with her father alone in the middle of nowhere she had not been aware of the concept before she was forced to go to school.  
She was a shy girl, and preferred being taught by her father. She realized that she was way more advanced in most fields of study anyway, be it reading and writing, mathematics and the sciences or even foreign languages and history. She just wasn't really good with people her own age.

So when the giggling girls of her class finally took an interest in her and tried to coax her to reveal the most personal and silly questions, one of them asked:

“So, what's your color?”

Riza had been more than confused. Penny (a tall girl with dark pigtails with bows at the end) had taken it upon herself to explain it to her. (“That poor thing living alone with her hermit of a father, not knowing about soul mates!”)

She carefully explained to Riza that everyone saw in black and white and countless tones of gray until they met their soulmate and locked eyes with them for the first time. Then the color would slowly start to bleed into their vision, many people apparently didn't even notice it until they saw a bright red or a sharp yellow (whatever a sharp yellow was supposed to be. Riza didn't even know how a color could be sharp. Colors weren't knives)  
The only color you could see before that was the very shade of your soul mate's eyes. It served as a form of a guiding light to actually find them. 

"I can see the dark brown of the old oak in front of the school building," Penny explained and turned to each of the other girls as she went on. "Ruby can see the murky green water of the lake when it rained and Luise is rather lucky. She can see the roses in Mrs Olive's flower shop. Her soulmate is probably from Ishval." 

Riza listened to them giggle and prettle on about the wild romantic possibilities of Luise meeting her Ishvalan soul mate.

It was then that she realized that she would never find her own. Because ever since she could remember, nothing had ever stood out from the dull grays in Rizas live.


	2. Temporary Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing prompt was: On a scar

Showering in the morning took longer these days for Riza. She had been released from the hospital for a while now, even earlier than Colonel Mustang had. Her scars were still very fresh and sensitive to movement or temperature. So it took a while for her to figure out what temperature she could use and how much she could strain her neck while washing.  
The door to the bathroom creaked open and a second figure entered. There was the slight stumble as he had forgotten that his bathroom shelf was just a little bit further to the right than he had anticipated.  
But Mustang was anything if not resilient. He gave a quick curse under his breath and continued on.  
Under the constant stream of the hot water Riza almost didn't hear the rustling of clothes. But she was listening for it.  
When the shower curtain was drawn back, she quickly moved out of the way, making room for a very naked Colonel Mustang.  
"Good morning sir, " she said as she handed him the sponge and his favored shower gel.  
Roy made a face, "Seriously Hawkeye? Even under the shower?"  
Riza let out a pearly laugh and watched as he put some of the shower gel onto the sponge. He had gotten rather good at it.  
"Of course sir. This is just a temporary live-in bodyguard type situation after all," she teased.  
Behind her Roy huffed his most indignant huff as he started to soap himself up. Riza let out another giggle and grabbed a bottle of shampoo.   
When she had moved in with Roy after he had been released from the hospital, she had packed everything she would need, including her own shampoos and soaps. She didn't need to smell like the colonel all the time, even though sometimes she enjoyed it.   
Massaging the shampoo into her scalp always proved to be a bit of a challenge. The movement put a painful pull on her healing skin and sometimes the soapy water would irritate the sensitive scar tissue.   
She hissed.   
Behind her, Roy stopped moving.   
"What is it?"   
Riza started rinsing out her hair under the warm water spray.   
"It's nothing. I just pulled a little too much on it washing my hair."   
There were fingers on her back now, warm and soapy, mapping out where she was and how she was standing. Once Roy had pinpointed her position he stepped closer.   
The scent of Roy's preferred shower gel filled Riza's nose as he leaned closer to her. His chest was pressed flush against her naked backside.   
"I am sorry," he whispered into her neck.   
His lips found the sensitive scars and very gently he kissed them, trying to make up from the pain. They were hotter than the rest of her skin. Yet another way he had left his mark on her skin.   
Riza's right hand found its way into his wet hair, grabbing it and holding him close under the hot water that was still running over the both of them.   
"Stop apologizing Roy, " she moved her fingers, starting to slowly stroke his wet scalp. "We knew the price. And we paid it."   
Roy slid his arms around her body and pressed her close. He could feel her long golden locks cascading over the both of them.   
"As long as I still have you," his lips were brushing against her ear as he whispered, his voice almost drowned out by the sound of the running water.   
"You'll always have me," she caught one of his hands and kissed it. "Always."


	3. Bittersweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy finds someone at his doorstep after a date

“It just... hurts.”

Roy looked at Riza with concerned eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his first lieutenant this drunk.

He had been surprised to come back from a date to find her sitting on his doorstep, leaning against the wooden door. She was wearing civilian clothes, a skirt and a blouse and one buckle of her heels had been fidgeted with.

“I know. I am sorry. But you know that those aren't real dates. Not even the ones that aren't my sister's.”

He handed her a cool glass of water. She was slouched on his couch, so very much unlike her. He couldn't remember the last time she had been so open and raw. The last time she allowed herself to be vulnerable.

“I know that... ”

She took a sip from her glass and Roy knelt in front of her.

“You are everything to me.” he said as he kissed her left knuckles.

Riza giggled at the contact and placed the glass on the coffee table.

“That tickles.”

Roy grinned and took the opportunity to take her right hand in his hand. He turned it around and placed a kiss on the inner side of her wrist.

“I am lost without you.”

Riza cupped his face with her hands and looked at his dark eyes for a few moments before bending down and bringing their foreheads together.

“How come that I am the drunk one, yet you're the one making cheesy declarations?”

Roy laughed and brought their lips together in a kiss.

“Because it's true and you know it. ”


	4. Soulmate AU part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soulmates meet

Riza did not waste any of her time growing up dreaming about her soulmate. In a way she was glad that she didn't have one. She watched her class mates get anxious as the years went on, especially when Penny fell in love with the Miller's boy and he turned out not to be her soulmate. The poor girl cried her eyes out for weeks on end before she finally got over him. Riza thought that if she ever wanted to find someone she would at least not be disappointed in not having her vision flooded with color. 

When she followed her grandfather into service she would never have guessed that it would change her life forever. She had been a very good soldier an excellent sniper even and she had been sent to join the Ishvalan war before her graduation due to her skills. It took her only a couple of bullets to be the protector of the hero of Ishval and get herself written in the history books.

When the war ended and the hero of ishval, lieutenant colonel Roy Mustang himself asked for her, she was prepared to follow him into hell.

But then she stood in front of him, his dark hair shining, his obsidian eyes gleaming and his dark blue uniform heightening his delicate features.

Riza blinked her salute melting into an unsure mess as the blues of his Amestrian uniform grew starker and the edges of her vision started to fill with color.

She could only gape at him as his blue uniform and his gold brass started to fill her vision.

"Second Lieutenant Hawkeye, I would like to offer you the position of my adjutant," he said and Riza could have sworn that red had entered his cheeks. 

The only thing that Riza could do was to keep on staring, as the colors slowly and unexpectedly started to bleed into her vision. She noticed the shiny gold ropes on his blue uniform. The red flags on the paperwork beside him. The yellow on one of the books in the corner.

She just gaped at him: her new superior officer. Her soulmate.

Riza Hawkeye had not seen this day coming at all. And now here she was, working for the one man she was supposed to love above all else. She cursed her luck.

 

*

 

Roy had simply stared at the perfect whiskey eyes of his newly appointed adjutant as the blues of her uniform and the gold of her hair slowly started to perpetrate his vision. 

Her posture was so perfect that it took him a few moments to even notice the colors slowly creeping into his vision. Her gaze was fixated on something behind him, her shoulders set and her back was straight.

But as he continued to stare into her amber eyes, trying not to be distracted by her rosy lips and slightly blushed cheeks he could see that her eyes had widened just the smallest fraction. She had seen it too.

Roy should have been delighted to have found her. He was lucky enough to have found his soulmate before he even turned 25, not many people could say that.

But as she accepted his offer to guard his back and agreed to work for him he could see their possible future fading into a hazy mist of grey.

Soulmates were not allowed to work together, much less be direct superior and subordinate in the military.

In accepting the job, his soulmate had made her choice. So all Roy could do was to respect it.


End file.
